There are deboning devices and apparatus known for fully deboning meat surrounding a bone, such as the so-called "round thigh debonera" models D-30, D-40 and D-50 of the company Systemate Holland B.V. Such a deboning device is provided with means for holding completely to be deboned meat, a diaphragm and a pin with a cam, in which the diaphragm and the pin with the cam are placed on either side of the means for holding the completely to be deboned meat, and means for moving the pin with the cam in a direction towards the diaphragm, so that a bone of meat surrounding a bone placed in the means for holding completely to be deboned meat can be pushed entirely through the diaphragm by the pin with the cam. The meat is detained by the diaphragm so that meat is stripped from the bone.